


So the kitten does have her claws

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [13]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dark Vanilla, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Pining, Power Imbalance, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: She didn’t know much about the Sultan’s bride, only that her arrival made everyone a tense. She heard the elder women talk about her and the people she would inevitably bring along, but found them to be the least of her concern. Men sitting on his council had very little effect on her life, whereas a wife…
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	So the kitten does have her claws

There was something sinister about Kafur’s happiness, and to make things even worse, Adyghe couldn’t help feeling something similar.

She didn’t know much about the Sultan’s bride, only that her arrival made everyone a tense. She heard the elder women talk about her and the people she would inevitably bring along, but found them to be the least of her concern. Men sitting on his council had very little effect on her life, whereas a wife…

“Nervous?” Kafur asked as they came within a few feet of the door and she brushed her hair behind her ears. “Don’t be,” he added with a smile which suggested that after three years of thinly veiled disdain, he started to look at her as the enemy of his enemy.

She didn’t know how to feel about that. She didn’t want to think of the princess as her enemy, because she had seen enough fights like that to know that they seldom ended well.

“I’m not,” she said, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind.

“Good,” he said. “Then go on.” He took a step to the side to let her through.

As the room was empty, she licked her lips and walked further in, looking around. Most of the lamps and candles were lit. His kaftan of red and gold lay on the back of a chair, alongside his tunic. The bed was untouched, the sheets still waiting to be crumpled.

“Sire,” she said in a low voice as reached the door leading to the balcony.

He neither answered right away, nor even moved. He kept his hands on the railing and his back to her and the room, seemingly too lost in thought to notice her, but just as she was about to let her presence be known once more, he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, then turned towards her.

As he wore nothing but his pants, the jewels in his ears looked like they had simply been forgotten. Like he had sent Kafur to fetch her as soon as he got back to his room and undressed himself.

“You look awfully happy for someone I have just dragged out of her bed,” he said with a smile, and she could feel her cheeks turn pink enough for him to see even out here.

Yes, she was happy. No matter how terrible it sounded, she was happy his wife had left him so hungry on their wedding night that he had to go and send for one of his slaves to finish him off.

“I see.” He moved closer to her, cupping her face in both his hands. “So the kitten does have her claws after all,” he mused as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She couldn’t help it. Since he seemed almost pleased with her new-found guile, she lowered her eyes and bit down on her lip, but let the smallest of smiles form on it too.

It made him chuckle. It made him push her against the door’s frame. And best of all, it finally made him kiss her. He started gently, with his lips barely brushing against hers, but his tongue demanded entry soon enough, and one of his hands slipped to cup her breast too.

Trapped between his body and the frame, she tilted her head and sighed into the kiss, wondering if he would take her then and there or if he would drag her further out to the balcony. He had done that before. It was a night way too hot to be spent inside a room, and the railing was at the perfect height. She only had to step on the carved edge around the columns’ feet, put her elbows on its top, hold on tight, and she was ready to take him up the ass, whilst watching the dozens of falling stars shower the dark summer skies.

Whatever his plans were, he took his time kissing her weak in the knees first.

When he had enough of her lips, he dragged his down across her jaw, nipping along the soft skin of her neck and biting down hard enough to make her squirm when he finally reached her shoulder. It only urged him on, as it always did. He pushed her dress further off her shoulder and made sure not to leave an inch of her skin unkissed or unbitten, so by the time he finally lifted his head, she felt like her whole body was on fire.

“Now…” he said in a voice so calm it sounded like he was ordering one of his ministers to come forward with the next item on the day’s agenda, but he pulled her hand to the front of his pants with a playful smile that she couldn’t help returning as she wrapped her fingers around him through the thin fabric.

“Slowly,” he added, and licked his lips as she obeyed.

Hoping he would stop her before it was too late, she watched him tilt his head back and close his eyes with a smile, and worked on him slowly, enjoying the way he became harder and harder with every stroke of her hand.

He was getting close. He was getting so very close.

He still had his left hand wrapped around her wrist, and with his right, he held on to the back of her neck, as if he had wanted to make her kneel and take him in her mouth, but forgotten about it.

Then just as she thought her next move would be the one to push him over the edge, he opened his eyes and looked back at her, tightening his grip on her wrist. “That’s enough,” he said, but held her hand there for a moment longer before he pulled it away and guided it to his shoulder.

She knew what was coming, and put her other hand on his shoulder on her own accord as he pushed a knee between her legs and reached for her thighs to lift her off the ground. It made her wrap her legs around his waist instantly, with a gasp too, as he went on and pushed her back against the frame and crushed his lips against hers once more.

He never broke the kiss. Not when he walked across the room with her, not when he sat on the bed, and not even when she untangled her legs so that she could straddle him properly. Holding on to her waist, he let her grind herself against him while he went on kissing her so thoroughly it took her breath away.

She loved when he did that.

She loved it even more when she finally felt his hands move to her backside first, to give it a hard squeeze, then down to her thighs to start gathering the skirt of her dress.

He worked so urgently she thought he would stop as soon as it was out of their way, but he didn’t. He pulled the skirt up her legs, over her hips and torso too, until finally they had to come to a halt so that he could take it off completely.

The thought came out of nowhere, like a sharp stone hiding in the grass, waiting to be stepped on.

She didn’t want to think about the princess, but as he dropped her dress beside them on the bed and looked back at her, she couldn’t help it. Did he undress her too, or did she have to take off her own clothes? Did she try to cover herself? Or was she brave about it? And were her breasts…?

Her breasts didn’t matter. They could be fuller than Erun’s  _ and  _ adorned with gold rings through the nipples like Nafrin’s, they didn’t matter. Not when it was hers he cupped in his hand when he leaned back in for another searing kiss.

“I hope you are ready.” He pulled slightly away, releasing his grip on her waist and reaching for the cord securing his pants.

“I am.” She whispered as she looked down between them just as he freed himself.

“Good.” He nodded, flicking her nipple with his thumb. “Because I want you to ride it nice and hard.”

It was an order she was eager to follow.

Raising herself on her knees, she watched him spit in his hand, smear it across the head of his cock and lift it slightly to brush it against her lips, teasing her for a moment, before finally aligning himself with her opening.

She lowered herself on him slowly, enjoying every inch and earning a pleased chuckle when she went as far as closing her eyes and tilting her head back once she finally accepted him completely.

“Go on,” he whispered, squeezing her hip with one hand and reaching for her face with the other to caress it briefly before he slipped his hand to the back of her head and buried his fingers in her hair.

She held on to his shoulders in return, and rolled her hips, inviting him deeper and looking for the angle at which every thrust would hit that sweet spot inside her and make her quiver for more.

“What did I say, how should you ride it?” he asked, and the moment she looked him in the eye, he lifted his hand off her hip and brought it down on her ass.

While it was more like a playful smack, it was enough to make her jump. “Nice and hard,” she replied meekly.

“Exactly.” He nodded and gave her another one, on the very same spot.

She knew better than to wait for the third.

Arching her back until her breasts almost touched his chest, she dug her knees into the mattress and rolled her hips with more force. He seemed to be pleased with her effort, because he caressed the sore spot on her cheek, then simply rested his hand over it as she started riding him.

She couldn’t help it. She really couldn’t. She bit down on her lower lip, but it couldn’t keep the questions from slipping out: “Like this?” she whispered with a smile as innocent as she could muster.

The question caught him by surprise.

He loved being teased, and she loved teasing him too. Stepping into the room with her dress already half off her shoulder. Giving his lips the quickest of licks after a kiss. Opening her legs so slowly it almost hurt. But she knew she had gone a step too far, when he pulled at her hair until he had her head tilted back as far as it would go.

“Harder,” he said slowly and gave her a hard swat to let her know that she was welcome to toy with him, as long as she was willing to suffer the consequences too.

She was.

Taking one of her hands from his shoulder and balancing herself on his knee behind her instead, she made sure to use every muscle in her body the next time she fully impaled herself on him, and while she could hardly see his face, she could hear the mirth in his voice when he groaned in return before lifting his hand and giving her another swift spank.

Then another, and another, every time he deemed she needed a reminder.

She didn’t need it often, and he didn't hit hard either; it wasn’t that kind of a night. Just hard enough to turn her pink and needy, so when he finally came undone and pulled her back in for another searing kiss, she returned it with a low moan and dug her nails into his shoulders so desperately they almost drew blood.

It happened sometimes. No matter how short she filed them, they could add an angry red scratch to his collection of scars here and there when they slipped in the heat of passion. He didn’t mind. He firmly believed that it wasn’t a proper fuck unless it left marks, and if some of them happened to be left on his body, so be it.

He also did not only believe in letting her look for her own pleasure, but liked watching her find it too, so when he felt her catching up with him, he pulled slightly away and watched her come with a smile that made her close her eyes, tilt her head back and let him enjoy the view.

“I should let you do this more often,” he mused, placing a soft kiss against the side of her neck as they both finally came down from their highs.

She smiled at his words, brushed her lips against his hair and said nothing. It wasn’t the first time he’d told her that, but they both knew that it simply wasn’t in his nature. He must have sensed her doubt too, because after another kiss, he wrapped his arm around her waist with a chuckle, and pulled her with himself as he lowered himself on his back.

She obliged happily, and even though she suspected that eventually she would have to get up and leave, she closed her eyes with a sigh, and wondered if she would be able to walk back to the harem once he decided to send her on her way at all.

Probably yes.

But she didn’t want to.

She wanted to stay. She wanted to keep her nose buried in the crook of his neck and fill it with his scent. She wanted to have his hands on her back and ass, caressing where she was smarting from his swats. She even wanted to feel his cock, still hot and wet, resting against the inside of her thigh as it slipped out of her, because damn him, he somehow made her love such obscene things.

Which  – she thought, smiling to herself as he turned his head and pressed a kiss against her temple  – was only half as wicked as making her love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is as vanilla as I can get within this fandom. Let me know what you think about it :)


End file.
